1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing systems, printing control programs, and printing methods.
2. Related Art
Printing technology including a head that ejects multiple colors of electromagnetically-curable ink onto a medium based on halftone-processed print data and a provisional curing unit that is common for all of the colors and that provisionally cures the electromagnetically-curable ink that has landed on the medium by irradiating the electromagnetically-curable ink with electromagnetic waves has been known for some time.
JP-A-2008-265285 is an example of related art.
However, with this past technology, the ink is irradiated with a constant amount of electromagnetic waves, and thus there is a problem in that the image quality drops depending on the amount and type of electromagnetically-curable ink ejected onto the medium.